


The Madness of Skyrim

by burning_nova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Dragonborn - Freeform, Gen, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: A foreign merchant observes the Dragonborn's...peculiarities such as running around nude and eating wheels of cheese.





	The Madness of Skyrim

“Uh.” The merchant stared at the near naked person running around others in the market. No one seemed bothered by it even as the person began to crouch in the shadows. “What was that?” He muttered. 

“Oh, that was the Dragonborn. Does that every once in a while. No one knows why exactly but we think that they’re probably a bit mad.”

“Dragonborn? Here?!” He tried to look out for them again.

“Oh, yes. Comes and goes a lot. Has a few kids sometimes, they’re basically raised by the housecarls.”

“The Dragonborn is a thane?” That was impressive.

“Yeah, every hold in the province. Also head of pretty much every large guild and organization, including the Dark Brotherhood, it’s supposed to be a secret but everyone knows. Like I said, Dragonborn is probably mad, especially to have accomplished that.”

“The Dragonborn killed the emperor and no one is doing anything about it?!”

“Nah. The Dragonborn saved the world from Alduin. Seems like a fair tradeoff.”

“But the Emperor!” He shut up as a moment later the Dragonborn appeared in a mismatched set of clothes followed by a dog and armored partner. 

“FUS RO DAH!” The Dragobborn shouted at the pile of produce he was selling before crouching and sneaking off to the back of the building. 

“Alduin.” Belethor reminded him and began to pick up the produce. The Dragonborn snuck back and took three wheels of cheese and...ate them in an eye blink. “Just ignore it. Probably the only thing keeping us from being Dragon-Werewolf-Vampire food, I don’t even know what combination of races anymore but the Dragonborn has an appetite like a dragon and the ability to put it down” 

The Dragonborn left. 

“I’m going back to Hammerfell.” 

“Probably for the best.” Belethor said. “This might seem like crazy stuff but let me put it this way, the Dragonborn has at least several thousand septims, some say even a hundred thousand septims, and keeps bringing me things to sell. Sometimes that money goes to pay off bounties of the crowds killed in...dragon lust I guess.”

Before he could reply an arrow struck Belethor and the Dragonborn sprinted out of the Market. Belethor cursed and applied a healing potion.

Yes, he was returning to Hammerfell at once.


End file.
